


Elemental

by AwesomeEyeroll



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeEyeroll/pseuds/AwesomeEyeroll
Summary: Jamie and Claire meet and have an immediate connection





	1. Jamie

He looked at her. The light streamed through the gap where the curtains didn’t quite meet and illuminated her pale skin giving it a luminescence that made her look like she was crafted from the sunlight itself. 

He was in love with her. That much he knew. He was in love with her and had been from the very moment he set eyes on her across that room. The riot of curls that she brushed impatiently from her face with an unthinking gesture, the strange whiskey coloured eyes that reminded him of a big cat, at once both wary and possessing of an intensity that took the breath from his body. She was quite simply beautiful and all the more so for the fact that she seemed entirely self possessed.

Had he really only met her 24 hours ago? Had it really only been one solitary day since his life was irrevocably changed? A day that had started like any other. A trip to the office, some off site meetings. A lunch that got cancelled. Oh, but thanks be to God that the lunch had been cancelled. 

#####

He set down his phone debating whether or not to leave and go for his usual sandwich in the park. He spent all day inside and considered any day that was fine enough to eat al fresco to be an opportunity not to be wasted. In Scotland they were few and far between. He looked up from gathering his belongings just as the door swung open and she was there. She. Was There. 

He knew he was staring and he tried very hard to stop but somehow he could not tear his eyes from her face. He couldn’t have told you what she had been wearing but he could have described the dusting of freckles across her cheeks, or the curve of her lip where it formed a perfect cupid’s bow or the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders like the water of a highland burn at once silver and red and golden in the light. He could have written sonnets about these things in this moment, but tear his eyes from her face? No, that he could not seem to be able to do.

She was looking back at him and he vaguely wondered if his mouth was open. She smiled knowingly at him as she was seated at the table directly next to his. He smiled back. Or at least that’s what he hoped happened. That or he simply bared his teeth at her. She didn’t look alarmed though. Quite the opposite. She was looking at him too now. Looking at him with an expression that he was almost certain was mirrored by his own. She looked at him like she knew him and at that moment he was certain that she did. 

Slowly, he came back to himself. And he smiled. A real smile this time. She returned the smile and leaned towards him.

“Claire’ she stated simply holding out her hand. ‘Jamie’ was his reply as he took it. Her hand was warm and soft and he fought the urge to lift it to his lips.

###

Her lips were on his, soft and hot and he moaned at the feeling of them. His tongue sought hers as his hands caught her hair. She sighed against him and pressed her body closer pushing her hips against his. He pushed her back against the wall returning the pressure of her body.  
“Jaaaamie”.   
His hands shook with the intensity of his want. Physical want, yes, there was that. He wanted to possess this woman’s body. He wanted to bring her to shuddering submission beneath him. But it was more than that. He wanted to know her. To possess her secrets, to know her mind and her soul. He wanted her to know him. To possess him, to make him her own.  
“Mo Nighean Donn” 

They were pulling at each other’s clothes now. Buttons rolled across the wooden floor as they were torn from his shirt. Her dress was pooled around her ankles as she stood there now in only her pants. His trousers were halfway down his thighs. He could take her now, here against the wall of the hallway and my god, he wanted to. But no. He would not. He wanted more than that. He wanted to worship her, do service to her. He wanted to love her. With more effort than he knew was possible he pulled back. She stood there looking at him. Hair tousled, breath coming heavy, wearing only a pair of yellow pants.She was glorious. Golden eyes met blue and she smiled and held out her hand to him once more. This time he took it and buried his lips in her wrist. And then he led her down the hall, into his bedroom and into his soul. 

###  
They had left the restaurant and simply strolled around the city. They chatted about their lives, sat outside cafes and made up elaborate back stories for passers by. He was bowled over by her wit and her humour. She was, to him entirely perfect. More than once he discreetly pinched himself. Surely he was dreaming. 

All good things must come to an end and that was especially true of the Scottish weather. As they meandered the lamplight flooded streets of Edinburgh there was a gentle patter against the paved street, a patter that turned to a drumbeat and the skies opened and the cool summer rain began to fall. She turned to him laughing and took his hand as they ran down the road towards sanctuary. She stopped just short of the pub they were headed for and turned to him, the streetlamps turning her eyes from the soft gold of a smooth whiskey into a tigerish yellow. She ran her fingers down his jaw and his breathe caught at the intimacy of the contact, at the closeness of her body to his. She stood up on tiptoes and brought her lips gently to his. His world ended and was born again as she kissed him in the rain.

######

He laid her down, almost reverentially, on the bed. He kissed her deep and as he pushed into her, her back arched. He dipped his head to her breast and ran his tongue along it as she gasped beneath him. Her fingers wrapped around the curls at the base his neck as she rocked herself against him, meeting his body with every thrust. Onwards and onwards they drove each other, their moans lost as their lips met again and again until at last they shattered together, the pieces of one indistinguishable from the pieces of the other. 

####

He watched the light shine on her. The curves of her hips like the curves of the mountains and hills. He smiled to himself. It was an apt description. There was something elemental about her, other worldly. How else could feel this way about her so soon? He had had other women in his bed before but none had shaken him to his very foundation. Never before would he have been able to believe that a chance meeting and an afternoon of playing truant in the city could have caused such a fundamental shift.

Lost in his revelry he did not notice as she stirred and turned towards him. She smiled sleepily as he fingers traced the shape of his bicep and up across his chest. He reached towards her and pushed her curls from her face.

‘I love you’

The words escaped his lips before they had even fully formed in his mind and for a moment he felt panic. It was too fast. Too soon. She would run now.

‘I love you too’

And her lips met his and he was home.


	2. Claire

She was in love with him. She didn’t know how or why, but she was. She had known it from the moment those blue eyes met hers. She had looked at him and she had seen herself. She lay there, in his bed, the warmth of the early morning sun playing across her body. Feeling his touch on her as his hand slowly made its way from shoulder to knee. The soft caress of a single finger, light as feather against her flesh, but penetrating her to the very core of her being.

####

She hadn’t been in Edinburgh long. Just a few weeks. But she had her routine. Morning classes, lunch at her favourite cafe round the corner. A walk in the park if the weather allowed for it. Her day had played out as always.Until she met him. She pushed open the door and there he was. Tall and broad in the shoulder. A head of coppery curls. Handsome, no doubt, but there was something more, something that made her smile at him. Something that made her sit at the table next to him, that made her extend her arm and tell him her name.

‘Claire’

His hand was strong covered hers almost entirely. She fought the urge to stroke her thumb against the broad back of his hand.

‘Jamie’

His voice was deep and smooth and she felt her stomach dip at the sound of it. She had never been bold, never been forward, never got involved. She had been hurt once and had no desire to be so again. And yet.

“Would you like to go for a walk?’ 

Her voice sounded like it was coming from very far away and yet she could not help but feel that this was right. That this was worth the risk. He nodded and rose, his blue eyes once again meeting hers.

####

She pulled him close to her as their lips clashed and their tongues played. She could not get close enough to him. He pushed her back against the wall and a groan escaped her lips. She wanted this man like she had wanted nothing in her life before. She wanted him to take her, to master her, to know her and all her dreams and secrets. And she wanted to know him in the same way. To hold his soul in her hands as she held his body against hers.

She pulled at his shirt, buttons scattering across the floor. Her dress slide from her shoulders and pooled at her feet. She fumbled at his trousers, pushing them down. She needed him. 

He pulled back from her and she looked at him. He was so beautiful she could hardly catch her breath. His red curls were dishevelled and she could see the stubble coming through on his jaw. She reached out to him and he kissed the inside of her wrist, the sensation making her knees weak. He smiled at her then and led her down the hall.

 

####  
She felt like a teenager. Here she was playing truant with a man who was a complete stranger. Except he didn’t seem like a stranger to her. She felt like she knew him absolutely. She might not know where he went to school or his first car, but she knew his soul, his heart. And he knew hers. The afternoon passed in a blur of coffees, which turned into wine which turned into G&T’s. 

As day faded and the dark came they wandered the streets talking and laughing. Intoxicated by far more than alcohol. It started as a few drops against her face and before she knew it the downpour had begun. Laughing they had run down the road hand in hand as the cool rain soaked them through. She stopped so suddenly he almost ran into her. She turned and looked at him. Ran her hand down his cheek. She looked at those blue eyes, almost black in the darkness and was overwhelmed. She leant up and pressed her mouth to his. She had never had roots, never been settled, but right there, with him, kissing him as the rain poured down, she knew that she belonged.

 

####

He lay her down with infinite care. She held her breath as he slowly moved inside of her. She ceased to be. She existed only in the sensations that she felt. His tongue on her breast, his hands on her hips, in her hair, his mouth against hers, calling her name. She responded in kind. She spoke his name like a mantra, like a prayer. She called him to her with her voice and her body. She was lost. She was found.

#####

She turned and faced him. He looked like a viking. All ruddy, dishevelled and a little bit reprobate. She ran her fingers along his arm, across that beautiful chest, liking the feeling of the coppery hairs beneath her fingers.

“I love you”

He seemed surprised that he’d said the words out loud. Then he looked afraid. She smiled and moved her hand to his face.

“I love you too”


End file.
